Los dos perfectos extraños
by Magua
Summary: Los ojos son el espejo del alma, pero... ¿y si gracias a ellos descubriéramos que esa persona es nuestra media naranja? Una mirada puede bastar para decir todo, y una palabra para definirlo. One-short con mal summary xD. ZeLink, por supuesto, si es que a cinco metros de distancia se le puede llamar así. Hyrule moderno (UA).


¡Aquí vuelve la loca del ZeLink! O.o

Ok, no, pero me hacía ilusión decirlo xD Tenía muchas ganas de que acabara esta pesadísima semana en el instituto, que ha venido cargada de exámenes (sí, instituto, la aquí presente sólo tiene casi quince años xD).

Pero por fin ha finalizado, y con ello, tal como la primavera sana con su bálsamo los estragos del inviero, tal como los enamorados se reencuentran una vez tras otra, tal como… *Magua recibe un golpe en la cabeza de algo invisible* Auch… Ok, ya me callo, les dejo con este fic owo

¡Disfruten!

_**Este fic forma parte de la campaña del Gato Interdimensional, colaboren con este ambicioso proyecto, ya que si diez personas participan, ¡habrá premio! Los derechos de tan extraño felino son de Gatt-chan.**_

**Los dos perfectos extraños.**

La radio sonaba, una canción sucedía a la otra, como en una cadena interminable pero cambiante; ahora The Script, luego un poco de Pablo Alborán, le sigue Rihanna y acaban con Maldita Nerea.

La música llenaba mi habitación, un cuarto tan desordenado como pequeño con las paredes pintadas de azul claro. El suelo estaba fabricado con lo que mi madre denominaba "un material extremadamente raro y valioso", aunque la verdad es que no era otra cosa más que una piedra pintada de marrón, pero a ella le gustaba presumir y yo no iba a ser quién rompiese su pobre y cariñoso corazón.

Me encontrada tumbada sobre un colchón de forma rectangular que ocupaba la mitad de mi cuarto por sí solo. Las sábanas blancas contrastaban con una diminuta mancha de chocolate que permanecería allí hasta que tocase el día de lavarlas.

El resto del mobiliario de mi habitación estaba compuesto por una mesita de noche fabricada con madera, en la cual guardaba todos mis utensilios personales, un escritorio repleto de libros y papeles de la universidad y un armario abierto totalmente abarrotado. Lo demás estaba tirado por el suelo: las ropas que no cabían en ningún cajón, alguna que otra chocolatina perdida o mis cascos para el MP3, que aparecerían en el momento menos indicado.

Yo era desordenada por naturaleza, pero no tanto, la única excusa que tengo era que nos acabábamos de mudar hacía dos días, y me daba pereza ordenar las cosas.

Además, yo era la única que pisaba mi cuarto, los demás seres vivos se quedaban en la puerta, atemorizados por la marea de objetos o simplemente asustados por lo alto de la música.

Aquello último era cierto, eché un vistazo a la radio, situada justo al fondo de mi cuarto sobre una silla, estaba al máximo de volumen, y aún así me parecía un poco baja.

La única que realmente entendía mi extraña forma de ser era Saria, una muchacha de cabello y ojos verdes muy simpática y atrevida. Ella era mi mejor amiga desde que tengo memoria, y eso es mucho. Hacíamos la pareja perfecta: la que es capaz de sostenerte la mirada y dar un beso en la primera cita, y yo, el ser más tímido y reservado que pueda existir, incapaz de mirar a los ojos a las personas durante más de diez segundos.

Gruñí y me lleve la mano a la cara, restregándome los dedos sobre los ojos en un vano intento de apaciguar el dolor de cabeza que sentía.

Y ahora pensaréis, ¿por qué no bajas la música? Pues bien, porque ella no tiene la culpa.

Todo este malestar lo causa Saria con sus continuos recordatorios y advertencias: "Zelda, ya tienes veinticinco años, tu chico ideal no llegará si empiezas a buscarlo con cuarenta." O "Zel, he encontrado un chico perfecto para ti; es guapo, listo y tiene tus mismas aficiones."

Eso era lo único que parecía estar en su mente durante todo el tiempo. Claro, como ella ya había encontrado a su pareja ideal personificada en un muchacho moreno, fornido y de ojos miel, ya quería que a mí me pasase lo mismo.

Pero siendo realistas, yo era una muchacha normal, ni guapa ni lista, Saria tenía talento como dibujante, y yo me conformaba con garabatear en mi agenda.

En cuanto a inteligencia, estoy bien servida, pero nada fuera de lo común, lo típico. Y en lo que respecta a mis aficiones, escuchar música a todo volumen, mirar las estrellas y devorar chocolatinas cual oso hambriento no tenía nada de especial.

Sí que era cierto que sobresalía en el área musical, era capaz de nombrarte una lista con más de cien cantantes sin pestañear, e incluso poner diez ejemplos de canciones por cada grupo.

Pero eso no sirve para nada, no puedo ir a dar mi currículum a una empresa y, cuando me pregunten sobre mi experiencia, soltar: "Escucho la radio y me sé de memoria todas las canciones que emiten". Y para ligar, a menos que lograra tararear una canción romántica antes de que mi "víctima" huyera de mí tomándome por loca, sería algo inútil.

Simplemente era anormal.

Con un suspiro cansado, me incorporé y bajé el volumen un poco ya que me pareció escuchar algo.

-¡Zelda! –gritaba una voz femenina que sonaba distante- Zelda, cariño, ¿estás ahí?

Mi madre me llamaba, su voz no parecía sonar enfadada, así que no tenía nada que temer.

Me acerqué a la puerta y la entreabrí, asomando la cabeza por el pasillo.

-Sí, mamá, ¿qué quieres? –respondí con el mismo tono.

-Anda, Zeldy, vete a comprar algo de pan.

Cerré los ojos y resoplé, no tenía ninguna gana de salir a la calle, y menos porque aún estaba en pijama.

-Vale, ahora bajo –suspiré en voz baja, pero la mujer me oyó, ya que no insistió más.

Entré en mi habitación de nuevo y sin tomar en cuenta lo que estaba haciendo, agarré un pantalón vaquero y una camiseta roja con la frase "You wanna be with me." Apenas si pude contener una carcajada al leer aquello, esas palabras no me pegaban para nada, pero aún así, por la pereza de no agacharme más, me la puse y caminé hacia el baño.

Nuestra casa era bastante pequeña, a mí me gustaba definirla como un refugio seguro, ya que ningún ladrón con tres dedos de frente entraría en ella a robar.

El aseo era un cuarto aún más diminuto si cabe que el mío, totalmente pintado de blanco, incluso el mobiliario era de ese color. Me daba muchos escalofríos aquel lugar, parecía una consulta del médico, pero tenía que soportarlo, seguramente algún día acabaría pintando sus psicopáticas paredes con rojo para asemejarlo a un salón de tortura cinematográfico.

Me miré al espejo, mi cabello rubio se hallaba revuelto de haber pasado la noche y la mañana enteras sin peinármelo. Cogí el cepillo y lo deslicé sobre la melena una y otra vez hasta conseguir un resultado medianamente decente, a fin de cuentas, iba a la panadería, no a una fiesta privada.

Por último me lavé la cara y los dientes, mis ojos azul oscuro brillaban con normalidad, aunque se veían algo tristes por el dolor de cabeza que me había molestado desde hace unos días.

Una vez hecho todo esto, salí del baño y me senté en la barandilla que comunicaba la planta inferior con la superior, deslizándome sobre ella y aterrizando limpiamente en el suelo.

Haciendo gala de mi buena suerte, en vez de pisar las baldosas, aplasté un trozo de cartón que antaño habría compuesto una caja, y me resbalé, golpeándome con fuerza contra el suelo.

Me reincorporé soltando un gruñido furioso y acariciándome con fuerza mi dolida barbilla, aquel no era mi día, eso estaba claro.

Mi madre, que no se había percatado de nada, estaba sentada sobre el sofá viendo la televisión, así que me despedí de ella con un grito y salí de casa.

El cielo se encontraba despejado, alguna que otra nube lo surcaba, deslizándose de una forma vaga y lenta por su azul superficie, como un barco de vela que deja que la corriente lo lleve.

El móvil que guardaba en el bolsillo comenzó a agitarse, indicando que estaba recibiendo una llamada. Era Saria.

-¿Qué pasa? –inquirí nada más descolgar.

-¡Es perfecto! –exclamó directamente, su voz chillona llegó hasta mis tímpanos y me hizo perder la audición durante unos instantes.

Una vez repuesta, seguí caminando hacia la panadería, la calle era enorme y estaba abarrotada, decenas de personas, cada una con sus propias vidas y penas, caminaban, corrían o trotaban por el lugar, sin molestarse entre ellos y sin dar muestras de querer socializar.

-¿El qué es perfecto? –suspiré, a sabiendas de que Saria ya me habría encontrado otro candidato ideal.

-Es alto, guapo, le gusta dibujar, adora el chocolate y la música, rubio, tal como te gustan, de ojos azules y estudia medicina, ¡igualito que tú! –contestó a bocajarro, sin tomar aire ni hacer una pausa- ¡Lo encontré ayer casualmente en el Tuenti y su biografía dice que estudia en la misma universidad que tú!

Casi podía imaginármela sentada en su cuarto con el ordenador delante y una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras que me decía esto.

-Me alegro por ti, ¿qué pretendes que haga con él, lo exhibo? –respondí dándole un toque sarcástico a la conversación, ella sabía perfectamente que yo no buscaba novio, y menos si me lo encontraba ella.

-Tal vez, es un espécimen muy raro, lo único malo es que dice tener novia –afirmó, estaba verdaderamente entusiasmada y no parecía tomar en cuenta el "pequeño" detalle de que aquel pobre muchacho ya estaba con alguien.

-Claro, eso es un pequeño inconveniente –respondí, sarcástica y ligeramente mordaz, sólo quería encontrarme con alguien tomándome el tiempo necesario para ello, ¿era pedir demasiado?

-Le he dicho que eres la chica perfecta para él, que su novia no… -comenzó a rebatir.

Pero no pude oírla, algo o, mejor dicho, alguien me impidió seguir prestándole atención.

Mis ojos se habían encontrado con los de un muchacho de mi misma edad. Era rubio con el cabello hasta los hombros, de ojos azules claros y grandes, totalmente impresionantes. Vestía una camiseta negra con un corazón partido en el medio y unos vaqueros holgados que le quedaban perfectos. De su cuello colgaba un collar de plata con un nombre en él.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron durante unos instantes que me parecieron eternos, yo iba y él venía, llevábamos direcciones opuesta.

Iba de la mano de otra muchacha, una joven pelirroja de ojos anaranjados que conversaba animadamente con él, pero, al igual que a mí me había sucedido, ya no le prestaba atención.

La multitud inquieta parecía haber desaparecido, solo nosotros, nuestras miradas y nuestros cuerpos.

En el mismo instante en el que barajaba la posibilidad de moverme en diagonal para alcanzarle, nuestro contacto visual se interrumpió porque un hombre muy alto pasó entre nosotros, lo que me hizo recordar lo separados que estábamos en realidad. Cuando el señor se apartó del camino, ambos ya nos habíamos sobrepasado, él no me miraba, aunque mantenía la misma postura con su cabeza, y yo tampoco le observaba, su espalda se perdió entre la gente.

Mi corazón se había acelerado, tomé aire con rapidez, ya que no lo había hecho antes.

Mi interior me decía que ese joven y yo estábamos unidos por algo. No nos conocíamos de nada, nunca antes nos habíamos visto y, sin embargo, ambos reaccionamos igual, sin poder apartar la mirada del otro.

Cuánto habría deseado poder dedicarle una sonrisa a ese desconocido, porque sólo durante los tres segundos en los que le había mirado, mis problemas habían desaparecido, abriéndole paso a otra emoción desconocida.

Cierto, nunca le había visto. Cierto, probablemente no volvería a verle. Pero también es cierto que no iba a dejar de buscarle cada vez que caminase por aquella calle, porque algo me había atraído a él; algo que me indicaba que nuestros mundos se entrelazarían algún día de una u otra forma.

Un chillido agudo me sacó de mis ensoñaciones, y escuché como Saria me maldecía con palabras que es mejor no mencionar.

Solté una exclamación de sorpresa, me había olvidado de ella.

Recoloqué el móvil y me disculpé, a lo que ella respondió con un suspiro y un "nunca vas a cambiar".

-Bueno, el chico se llama Link, por si estás interesada en él –gruñó de mala manera, para colgarme poco después.

Aquello no me importó lo más mínimo, porque mi corazón había vuelto a acelerarse al máximo.

Link. Ese era justamente el nombre que estaba escrito en el collar de aquel joven desconocido.

**Fin.**

Nous avons finni… (?) No sé si eso está bien XD, pero el francés y yo somos como el perro y el gato .

¿Os ha gustado? He hecho este fic con un extraño pero especial cariño, creo que es un ZeLink bonito, sin contacto y muy sutil, aunque ya se verá según vuestros reviews xP

Por favor, comenten, que no duele :D

Saludos y cuídense, atte: Magua.

**Próxima actualización **_**Las notas de nuestra canción**_**, intentaré ponerme este fin de semana con el siguiente capítulo, pero estoy segura de que lo actualizaré antes que a mi otro fic.**


End file.
